


Percival's Stress Relief

by The_Marauders_Oath



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Love, Mild Painplay, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexual Content, Smut, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marauders_Oath/pseuds/The_Marauders_Oath
Summary: Very rarely does Percival Graves drop his guard, especially after his "encounter" with Grindelwald.





	Percival's Stress Relief

Percival inhaled sharply. The lips tracing over his sensitive neck pulling into a smirk he knew all too well. He'd seen it countless times. It came with sly glances at work, or proving him wrong. It was the smirk that remained plastered on soft lips as he pounded into her supple body, pulling moans from her after a rough day at work.

He was pulled from his thoughts as teeth gently grazed a nipple. Percival hissed softly as Sloane lightly nipped at the pebbling bud, the pain sharp yet easily soothed by her tongue. Cold fingered hands skimmed along his bare sides, causing him to shiver at the contrast against his warmer skin.

_"Sloane..."_ He said softly in the candlelit room, eyes nearly black as he peered down his torso. The young woman's face hovered above his chest, her equally dark eyes focusing on his face. Looking for any sign of discomfort.

She understood the look in the older male's eyes. Sloane smiled warmly at him, sliding her body up his until they were face to face. Deft hands cupped his face as she pressed their lips together.

Her tongue slipped past his lips without resistance. Percival sighed softly into her mouth as their tongues danced together, his hands massaging her hips softly. He relaxed into the kiss. Allowing her to trace his teeth & tongue, laying claim to his mouth. Percival bit her lower lip, making Sloane's eyes fluttered closed at the welcomed tinge of pain.

Sloane leaned back, placing a chaste kiss to his lips before continuing her earlier ministrations. One hand remained in his hair while the other slithered down his body. Her hand carded through the faint black hair below his navel, traveling further down. Her fingers idly played with the edge of his briefs.

_"Please."_ Percival pleaded. She stroked his hair, shushing him as she reluctantly dipped her hand underneath the offending fabric. The icy touch of her fingers would cause one to push away, but Percival bucked into her hold.

Sloane lightly scratched at his scalp as her hand encased his engorged member. Her thumb swept over the head, collecting the generous amount of precum there before sliding her hand down him. Percival moaned quietly at the movement, eyes closing without hesitation. She smiled at his trust.

The strokes started off lazy; slow & hardly any pressure being applied. Still Percival only grew harder with every light stroke. Sloane leant over him, taking in the pleased look on her lover's face & the quickening of his breaths. She pressed her lips to his ear, whispering obscenities to him. Her words painting glorious pictures for him as he groaned in response.

_"Harder."_  Sloane blinked at him, looking down at the hand now encasing her own. Percival didn't plead, he commanded this. She merely grinned, smacking his hand away as she did as told.

Her hand glided effortlessly over his entire shaft, fingers occasionally focusing on the head. Pulling the most delicious sounds from his throat. Sloane intently watched the prick twitch under her touch. Head a bright red. Percival's hips jutted up, thrusting hard against her grip.

_"Sloane."_ She turned to him. His eyes conveying what he wanted so clearly. Sloane tightened her grip on him, a curse slipping past the auror's lips. She shivered at the wrecked voice. With ease she took a nipple into her mouth. Doing as previously command, she added just a bit more bite as she nibbled on it.

The added harshness caused a breath to catch in Percival's throat. He shakily released it as her grip tighened on his hair, gently tugging it in time with her strokes. The sensations were making his entire body light up. His nerves firing & his mind attempting to make sense of it all.

_"Fuck."_ Percival groaned as Sloane bit down on one nipple, & used the hand previously in his hair to twist his other. The hand was quick to return to its previous position.

His eyes opened as a weight settled over him. He looked down. Sloane straddle his torso, hand still working him over. Percival groaned at the sight. The young woman wearing nothing but his oversized shirt, the smirk returning to her youthful features.

"C'mon Graves." She taunted. Her hand gripped him a tad bit tighter, his hips jolting into the warm palm. "Fuck my hand, act like it's my pussy." She purred lowly.

Percival nodded, _"So tight."_ He bit his lip as his hips repeatedly thrusted into her fist, hands moving from gripping the sheets to holding Sloane to him. Sweat collecting on his forehead as he exerted himself to reach his impending climax.

"You almost there handsome?" Percival grunted, a shudder wracked his body. He was close.  _So close._ Sloane bent down, lips pressed to his at an odd angle. Percival recuperated the kiss, their teeth hitting one another as his thrusts became sloppy.

Percival's release was almost upon him. Sloane could feel him pulsing & twitching in her hand. His rutting had become animalistic as he chased his orgasm.

"C'mon Percy, cum  _for me._ Cum  _in me._ " Percival moaned lowly in his throat, falling back as his hips jerked forward & he spilled in Sloane's fist. She stroked him through his orgasm. Feeling the warm release in her hand.

Sloane slipped off Percival & sat down on the bed besides him. She watched his heaving chest as he caught his breath. His brown eyes fluttered opened just in time to catch her licking her hand clean. He caught her eye. She blushed at the sultry smile on his face.

"You good now?" Sloane questioned softly, eyes warm & loving. She squeaked when he unexpectedly lunged at her, pulling her down with him. The young woman huffed at her lover's actions.

"Indeed. Thank you for that." He murmured into her neck. She rolled her eyes, turning in his hold to get comfortable before falling asleep besides him.


End file.
